The sun, the moon, and a wedding
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Mal/River with slight Simon/Kaylee. A wedding leads to another relationship. A night away from Serenity, emotional overload, a cousin, the sun and moon. What does it all mean? Find out! "Transitory at best" R
1. Proposal

"Kaylee…what exactly did you buy?" Simon huffed under the weight of the three bags he was carrying along with the four or so boxes balanced tenuously between his chest and free arm.

"Oh, ya know. A dress, some shoes, some food, oh and the six engine parts we needed. Nothin' much," she shrugged. She only had one small basket full of fruit as they navigated their way from town to Serenity.

He struggled the rest of the way there, but didn't drop anything. _No wonder Mal and Jayne were relieved when I said that I'd be the one to take her shopping_, he thought tiredly. Kaylee was oblivious to her boyfriend's difficulties. She was busy happily eating a peach for the first time in a while. Needless to say, Simon was more than relieved to see the ramp to Serenity. Even more so that no one seemed to be in the vicinity. His heart pounded harshly in his chest as a lump rose in his throat. It was time.

He set the boxes down on the bottom of the ramp with the bags. Kaylee had continued on, but stopped when she realized Simon wasn't with her. He was standing on the ramp looking like he was about to pass out.

"What's wrong, Simon? You're lookin' a mite sick."

"No, I'm fine."

She smiled and went back down the ramp, holding the peach up to his mouth so he could take a bite. He did, and they kissed just briefly.

"Kaylee, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay…"

"This is where we first met."

"Sure is. You had them funny round lil' glasses on. Ya still looked good though."

He smiled and then gripped the box in his pocket.

"I want to do this right, and I thought this was the place. Kaywinnet Lee Frye…" he got down on one knee and pulled the tiny wood box out, opening it to reveal the large diamond ring he had saved up for. She shrieked happily. "Will you marry-"

"YES! YES! YES!"

She pulled him to his feet, just to tackle him to the ground in a fit of kisses all over his face. He laughed and tried to kiss back as much as possible. After she finally stopped, he was able to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Simon, it's so SHINY!"

"I'm glad you like it."  
"Love it. LOVE IT. Just like I love you!"

She kissed him again. They sat on the ramp for just a little while longer, cherishing the moment and the warm breeze as they watched the clouds drift lazily by.

****

Mal was standing in the galley searching for a clean mug. So far, he had only found one that wasn't mostly broken. He finally came across one that could work, just as long as he avoided the chipped side. He turned around, and there she was.

River had silently drifted in and sat down at the table while his back was turned. He wasn't startled at her sudden presence. He had come to expect it. He simply smiled at her and then reached for the coffee pot.

"Hey there little one."

"Big ring."

"Hm?"

"Sorry. I wasn't aware that I had said that out loud."

For a second he thought that she had reverted back to her code language. She had that reader look in her eyes too. He feared that look. It usually meant bad things. She got it when she went on jobs. Much to Simon's dismay, she was going on jobs when she wasn't being the full time pilot.

"Not a problem, darlin'."

A few seconds went by as he sipped his coffee before redirecting his attention to his albatross.

"Big ring?"

"Simon and Kaylee. They're engaged now."

"What?!?"

"Just now. He's been planning it, but he finally got the ring today."

"So the doc popped the question?" Mal asked with a smile.

"He did. She said yes before he even got the entire question out."

He laughed. "Sounds like Kaylee to me."

"They're so happy. I feel it."

"I conjure it's somethin' most people are happy about."

"Some people aren't happy about being married, if I recall."

Mal choked on his coffee at the reference to his marriage to Yosafbridge.

"I was drunk. That's different then two people wantin' to be married."

"Alcohol contains ethanol, which leads to inebriation and impaired judgment."

"That's what makes it so great, sweetheart."

River smiled.

"I have a request, Captain."

"What is it?"

"If you don't object, I'd like to spend the night away from the ship."

"Why?"

"Tonight is Simon and Kaylee's first night as an engaged couple. I have no doubt in my mind that it will lead to-"

"You don't have to say it."

"In any case, their…activates…will keep me up."

"They share Kaylee's bunk now! She even added 'and Simon' on the hatch. You sayin' that they'll be so loud you'll hear them in the passenger dorms? I conjure that will be a problem for everyone then."

"No, not loud in a literal sense. I hear and see things others don't."

"Are you sayin' that you…see when people…you know?"

"Yes, I see when they _you know_, but only when the emotions are very strong. They will be. That's why I want to spend the night away from the ship."

"_Alone_?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"This ain't the safest rock in the 'verse. I don't feel comfortable lettin' you roam without someone with you."

"I doubt Jayne would. Zoe might. I'll ask."

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you, Captain?"

"I'll go. The idea of them…in the next bunk…"

River laughed. He flashed a quick grin.

"I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

"Make sure you do."

With that, she floated away with her dress swaying and her hair gently falling down her back.

****


	2. Moonlit night away

Simon and Kaylee didn't make an official announcement. They couldn't. Kaylee had already told everyone before Simon had even finished bringing the bags and boxes in. River and Mal pretended to be surprised when Kaylee showed them her ring. Mal turned to River and mouthed the words, "_Big ring!"_ River nodded. Simon had been saving for a long time. Not for a ring, but just in general.

Dinner was a joyous affair. All six of Serenity's crew were smiling and laughing. Inara had been gone for at least seven months now. Sure Mal thought about her now and again, but it wasn't like it was when she first left. It didn't hurt as badly, because he expected it. He didn't bother pining after her. He had a crew to think about, one that had been through enough in the last year or so. River and Zoe being the ones that he really needed to worry about.

Zoe took Wash's death hard, but that was expected. Something inside her died with him that day on Mr. Universe's moon, something she was trying desperately to get back. He was there for her, the pillar of stability and control. She followed his lead always, and he tried to lead her back to some sort of inner peace or happiness.

River, on the other hand, was getting better. She only had a touch of psychosis here and there. She spoke normally, only in bigger words than Jayne could understand and Mal cared for. She was strong, a fighter just like he was. Still, he watched her like a hawk, especially since Simon had Kaylee to now take care of as well. Just like Simon did, Mal worried about River relapsing. He had become found of River, not that he didn't like her before, only now she was _his _crew. No doubt about it. That girl was an amazing, graceful, beautiful, mystery. He didn't want to lose her, to anyone or anything.

"…and then he took off!" Jayne howled.

Everyone started laughing. Mal hadn't been paying attention to the story, so he only smiled. Dinner ended after a few more stories, most of which were dirtier than Mal would have liked, but he let them slide. Everyone went their different ways after that.

****

"I thought you'd be here," Mal smiled from his place in the doorway of the bridge.

River turned her head just enough to see his smiling face. She smiled back and then looked back out at the sunset. She was curled up in the pilot chair. In fact, she spent most of her time there. More than she spent in her room. Some mornings he'd find her in that chair, sleeping peacefully.

"Sun sets, descending through the sky only to rise again. It's reborn, remade each day and ends each night. Slate wiped clean, forget it all. Start new." She turned back towards him and smiled. "Speaking in riddles makes people pay more attention."

"That it does, little one."

He sat in the copilot's chair, watching the sunset with her in silence. After it had disappeared behind a row of trees, River looked over at him.

"The moons will take their respective places now. It's their turn to light the sky."

"I suppose so."

She grinned and then suddenly looked pensive. "What do you think their relationship is like?"

"Who?"

"The sun and the moons."

"Can't say I ever pondered that."

"Let's go now. Simon and Kaylee are on their way to their bunk."

"'Nough said darlin', 'nough said…"

They got up and walked through the ship until they got to the cargo bay, where they slipped out of the door into the summer night.

The air was humid, but it was countered with a pleasant breeze that caught River's hair in just the right way. The light from the three dull moons shone down on her milky skin, giving her some angelic glow. She turned to him with that smile and then started walking away towards the woods. Her white cotton dress swished around her in the most captivating way he'd ever seen.

He caught up with her after breaking out into a jog. She was moving quicker than he would have liked to go. Sensing his thoughts, she slowed down. At first they walked without talking. They walked through the dew covered grass in a large meadow before coming to the edge of the woods.

"When you said 'away' I thought you meant like…an inn or something," Mal commented.

"No. It won't be all night. Just until I know they're…just sleeping."

"You still hear 'em?"

"He's my brother. I always have some connection with him. Emotions, remember? It isn't too graphic right now, luckily."

They went through the woods, listening to all of the sounds of nature. It was very tranquil. River started to dance. She spun around in a circle, smiling wildly. He could see the light in her eyes. It was brighter than all three of the moons put together. He stood back and watched her dance on, admiring her skill and grace.

"What music you dancin' to?" he asked.

"Nature and the song in my head."

"What might that be?"

She started to hum the music part of the song before going into the singing portion of the song. "You are the light in the black. You always come back. Oh, take me home. Fly with me."

She had the most beautiful voice. It made his heart skip a beat. She continued to hum and dance. She stopped and then looked at Mal.

"Don't stop on my account darlin'."

She smirked and then started to walk ahead. He followed her. They got to a pond, where she sat down and then put her bare feet into the warm water.

"I don't think it's wise to be puttin' your feet in there. What if there's some fish that'll bite you?"

She laughed and then splashed him. He sat next to her, but didn't put his feet in the water. She gazed up at the sky.

"Maybe they're jealous."

"What?"

"The moons and the sun! Maybe the moons are jealous that everyone gets to look at the sun, while they sleep through the time the moon gets in the sky."

She hugged her knees to her chest and bent her head back so far, it hurt Mal just to look at it.

"Or," she continued, "Maybe they're friends. The sun needs a break, so they switch off shifts. Like colleagues."

Her mind amazed him. He would never think about things like she did. She leaned back so she was completely sprawled out on the grassy bank of the pond. She tucked one arm behind her head and the other was tossed carelessly across her stomach. He watched as her chest moved up and down rhythmically. The moment was priceless. She patted the ground next to her.

"You came with me, so keep me company."

He laughed and didn't argue. He spread out next to her, his eyes fixed on his pilot rather than the sky she was so intently watching.

"I know. I have it figured out."

"Tell me."

"Everyone says the sun and the moon, or moons, are opposites. It isn't true. They illuminate the sky, rise and fall, die and are reborn every day or night. Day is like night, just brighter. They are alike, with only a subtle difference. The sun is cherished, seen, appreciated, loved. It gives life to everything and warmth. It is a symbol of hope. 'In the darkness, you are my light.' Everyone loves the light. The moon, or moons, is not. It lights the sky, but not like the sun. It isn't seen. It doesn't give warmth, only light. Enough light to see, nothing more. I think that the sun and the moon, moons, coexist but can have a relationship. When one falls, the other rises. They're never in the sky at the same except for the full moon. Even then, it's only for a moment. Transitory at best. They can never be, even if they are the same beneath the blanket of the atmosphere."

Her eyes met his. "The sun and the moon, they're just like…" she stopped and looked away.

"Like what?"

"It's trivial. It doesn't matter. It can't be, won't be. Transitory at best."

He didn't realize that she was going to say "They're just like us." He was the sun, she was the moon. That was how it was. All those nights on the bridge they talked, the mornings he woke her up with a gentle touch… That night, together, side by side in the grass, gazing at the sky…it was all transitory at best.

They had drifted off for a short amount of time. She woke up first to find her face buried in his chest and his arm carefully around her. She smiled, wishing the moment would last. She frowned and then rolled over so they weren't in that position when she woke him up. Simon and Kaylee were sleeping, and it was okay to return home. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder, just like he did whenever he found her sleeping on the bridge.

"Captain," she said softly. One of his brilliant blue eyes fluttered open with a grunt. "We can return to the ship now."

He sighed. He was comfortable. He didn't want to return home. Why couldn't they stay by the pond for that night? He realized that they had forgotten the comm. They'd surely be looking for them if they weren't around in the morning. So, he reluctantly got up and followed River out of the woods and to Serenity.

They stood in the cargo bay for just a second before going their separate ways. _Transitory at best_, she thought sadly. He was thinking the same thing, just not as elegantly. _Never enough gorram time_, he growled in his mind as he went down into his bunk. When he climbed into his bed, he thought that it was no where near as comfortable as the hard ground by the pond. He missed her presence already. He stayed awake, thinking how weird it was that he missed her. He missed her smile, her eyes, her voice…that voice that woke him up, the same one that sang so beautifully as she danced. He wanted to see her dance. Hell, he just wanted to _see_ her. How could this be? The girl was half his age! And gorram incredible. An image of them together, his arm around her, his hand on her face, his lips against hers, it made him grin. It was the last thing he thought before slipping into a restful sleep.

****


	3. Bunny rabbits

"Cap'in? Cap'in? HEY CAP'IN!" Kaylee shook him roughly. He groaned. He wished that it could have been River's voice he woke to. He quickly shook the thought from his head before rolling over and sitting up to face Kaylee.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"I need to talk to ya!"

"Couldn't you of waited?"

"No! See, I talked to Inara and then to River this morning about where we are all at right now-" his stomach did a flip flop. He wasn't sure if it was at the mention of Inara or River, either way he got butterflies. "-and see, my home's jus' a week from our next stop. Inara's 'round her too! I was thinkin' that maybe we could make a detour so Simon 'n I could tie the knot!"

"ALREADY? You just got engaged yesterday!"

"But Cap'in, we're right here and so's Inara! She has to be my maid of honor! She just has to! Simon's okay with it. 'N with everythin' we made on our last job, it's 'nough to take a vacation. There ain't a lot there, but my home's a nice lil' place to take a break! A week there, a week to plan the wedding, the wedding, then another week. Can we? PLEASE?"

"Ai ya! Fine mei, mei! Fine!" he growled. He couldn't refuse her puppy dog eyes. She gave him a bone crunching hug before she clambered up the ladder calling for Simon.

"Three weeks? _Three?_" he muttered to himself as he got dressed.

Simon seemed fine with getting married so quickly. He really loved her, so he figured why wait? Still, Mal wasn't sure if they had enough money to take a three week vacation. Kaylee assured him that her parents would help out, but still he was worried. It was a captain's job to worry and he was doing a great job.

"River and Zoe, I was thinkin' that you two could be my bride's maids. What do ya say?"

"I'd be honored," Zoe smiled.

"Of course Kaylee! We are going to become sisters through the legal bond of marriage."

Kaylee hugged them both with a squeal.

"We need to figure out what color to have you all wear, since Inara won't be in for the fittings. OH! LET'S WAVE HER!" Kaylee took their hands and led them away. River looked back at Simon and Mal like "_Help_". Mal laughed, which warranted a death stare from River shouting "_Not funny_". They disappeared down the corridor, but Kaylee's laughter could still be heard.

"Captain, may I speak with you?" Simon asked.

_What is it with these Tams callin' me "Captain" all the time?_

"Yeah sure."

"I know we have had our disagreements, but I need someone to stand by me on my wedding day…"

"I'll do it. Kaylee made you ask me eh?"

"She gave me a choice of you or Jayne…"

"Conjure you made the right choice."

"Yes, but Jayne still has to be in the wedding. She says it _has _to be traditional. She gets two bride's maids, so I get two groom's men. Jayne and her cousin Albert Frye are mine…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I…so am I…"

Mal smiled and patted the doc roughly on the back before going to the bridge. It was an honor to stand by the doc. He'd do right by Kaylee. They made an unlikely pair, but Simon with anyone made an unlikely pair this far out in the Black. Him being the core bred dandy that he was. He wasn't like River. Sure they looked alike and both were in the top three percent, River was probably closer to two hundred percent, but he lacked the boldness that she had. She was free in every way imaginable. Where Simon saw risk, River saw opportunity. Where he saw danger, she saw entertainment. It was one of the many things that made River so unmistakably River.

"I heard my name in your head. Thinking about me, are you?" River smiled slyly from the doorway.

"Wonderin' when my pilot would stop playin' dress up and fly my gorram ship," Mal covered with a playful grin.

"Sorry about that, Captain. Inara says hello."

She sat down on the pilot's seat and flipped a few switches.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get this boat in the air. We have a weddin' to get to!"

"We do."

He stopped to watch her press a few buttons before leaving. There was something about the way she moved that never ceased to enthrall him.

****

Their trip to the rendezvous point was mostly uneventful, except for one thing: Simon and Kaylee. Mal heard something crash one night when he was up late working on captainy type things. He was out of his bunk in a flash to check it out with his gun already drawn. He found River in the galley picking up shards from a mug. She didn't look well.

"What's wrong?" he was at her side in an instant.

"Simon and Kaylee are like horny bunny rabbits during mating season. I hear…see…feel…_everything_. I attempted to ignore it, it was unsuccessful. After several other attempts using various ineffective methods, I recalled our conversation about alcohol. My plan is to get completely inebriated until I collapse."

"That ain't a wise thing to do. Hangovers are hell. You might wake up married to Jayne if you ain't careful."

She managed a weak smile. She looked pale, even for her. Who knew that sex could mess with a reader so badly? She seemed like she was about to pass out _before _drinking…if she hadn't already started.

"Let's sit you down 'fore you fall over."

"I agree."

He carefully took her bare arm, immediately noticing how clammy she was. He sat her down at the table before returning to the counter to pour her a glass of water. He stepped on some porcelain from the mug. He finished cleaning up the pieces, got the water, and then put it in front of her. That's when he noticed that she was barefoot yet again.

"Did you get anythin' in those pretty little feet of yours?"

"Don't know," she said faintly.

"I best take a peak."

He reached out and gently took one of her ankles in his hand. He held the foot up so he could see. She had a few shards lodged in there and walking her over to the table probably didn't help matters. The other foot was the same.

"We should fix those feet up. You're bleedin' a bit."

She didn't answer, unless you count the attempt to nod.

"Here we go, little one."

He gingerly picked her up, just like at the Maidenhead a year ago. She was limp in his arms. She managed to hold onto one of his suspenders, but that was the only movement she made. They got to the medical bay. Her eyes flew open.

"No, that's _Simon's_. His energy, adds fuel to the fire. Louder thoughts."

He decided to put her on the couch instead. He got a few things and then sat at the other end. She was so tiny that she didn't take up the entire thing. He offered her pain meds, but she waved them off muttering, "_Gorram needles_". He didn't want to hurt her, so he did it as gently as he could. He removed the shards, cleaned up the tiny puncture wounds, and then wrapped them up in bandages. She looked so fragile just laying there. He moved so he was sitting closer to her.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It'll be over soon. The thoughts are too loud, taking over my own. Shouting, screaming, can't silence them. I must tune them out. Must learn control."

He moved some of her hair that had been matted down to her forehead. He wanted to take the thoughts all away. She shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

"I could call Simon out of his bunk to look at your injury, make sure everythin's shiny…"

She smiled. "No. Let them have their fun."

"But you're-"

"I'm…fine. Just a little…frail at the moment."

"You don't look fine."

"I will be. Go back to bed…Captain."

"I don't wanna leave you here like-"

"It'll pass. Goodnight."

He smiled. "Goodnight, albatross." He wanted to kiss her on the forehead, but settled for patting her arm.

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"Could you assist me to get back into my own bed before leaving?"

"Of course, darlin'. Just had to ask."

He scooped her up and then set her down on her bed. He covered her up with the sheets. She smiled at him before shutting her eyes. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding in. He silently shut the door behind him on his way out.

****


	4. Can't stop feeling

She seemed fine the next morning, a little tired maybe. She had dark circles under her usually luminous eyes. Simon and Kaylee had no clue that they had screwed her up so bad. Their rendezvous was successful, and they came back with some good money. _Maybe it is enough to take a break_, Mal thought happily as they returned to Serenity.

The week ride was pretty smooth. Kaylee had some problems with the engine, but being the wiz that she was everything was fine. River also had some more problems. With Simon and Kaylee's emotions running so high, she was nearly incapacitated. He spent every night with her on the couch. If it got really bad, she'd curl up on his lap and he'd tenderly stroke her silky hair.

It was a day before they reached their destination. Mal went down to the common area, like he had for the past five nights. River was on the couch with her eyes shut tightly and her hands clamped over her ears. She was trembling slightly, trying to fight off the screaming. He rushed over to her and sat right beside her.

"Hey there little one," he said softly. She didn't respond. He wasn't sure if she was even aware of his presence, so he lightly put his hand on her shoulder. She moved away in a quick motion.

"Sensory…overload…feel…too much…"

"River, darlin', I'm here. Tell me what I can do." His hand hung just above her back. She tore her hands away from her ears and opened one eye. It was Mal. She wasn't sure who she thought it had been, but that didn't matter.

"You can't tell someone to stop feeling," she stated quietly. Their eyes locked before she looked away with a pained expression.

"I want to anyway," he said through clenched teeth. She shook her head.

"Can't. You can't make someone stop feeling. They feel what they will, even if they don't want to. They can't stop. They won't. Maybe they want to feel that way, maybe they don't. Maybe they don't even know. The feelings stay the same, intense, won't go. Lingering, hanging in the air like a fog muddling up your view of the world…" her voice broke several times as she trembled. She wanted so badly to add, "_I can't stop feeling how I feel about you._" Instead, she shut her eyes and tried to block out the intensity of the feelings forced into her head.

Mal's heart broke for her. He reached out for her and brought her stiffly to his chest. She fought it at first, and then she had clutched onto his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. She clung to him, unable to let go. He put his arms around her shaking form, trying to help in some way. Finally, after an hour, he felt her relax. They weren't as loud as they were.

"Thank you, Captain…" she breathed into his chest.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart."

She smiled and then reluctantly pulled away. The only way she managed to was to think about the fact that she'd be able to see his blue eyes. She looked up at them. He smiled that boyish grin. She wanted to trace the lines around his mouth and then put her lips over his, but she couldn't…wouldn't. She got up and then walked away without another word. Puzzled, he returned to his bunk for some sleep.

****

When they landed, they were met by an army of Frye's. Each announced their name and relation to Kaylee. She had so many cousins and uncles and aunts and even a great grandpa, it was insane. Simon was nervous to meet them at first, but when they all surrounded him and welcomed him to the family things were fine.

There was one boy, he looked to be about seventeen or so, that caught Mal's attention. He had short, curly hair that was the same color as Kaylee's. He had Kaylee's smile too, and her eyes. He was tall and thin, not very muscular. The reason he caught Mal's attention is because he was Albert Frye, Kaylee's cousin that would be in the wedding. The other reason he caught his attention was because he waltzed over to River with a wide smile.

"Hey there, I'm Albert Frye. I'm one of the groom's men."

"I'm River Tam, Simon's sister and one of Kaylee's bride's maids."

"Looks like we's both in the weddin' then."

"I suppose that would be a true statement."

"Wow, you talk all shiny. Where are you two from?"

"Osiris, it's a core planet."  
"Wow! What you doin' out here?"

"It's a long story."  
"Why don't you tell me it while I show you 'round?"

"I really don't feel like telling it at all."

"Well that's fine. Still, I'd like to show you 'round. 'Sides, I like girls that got mystery to 'em."

Mal watched them walk away as anger welled up inside him. Well, maybe it wasn't anger as much as it was jealousy. He made sure that he could see them at all times. He didn't want that boy doing anything with _his _albatross. When Albert took her hand, it took Mal everything he had to not make a scene. He got taken away by Mrs. Frye for measurements for his tux. The fact that he already had one was regardless, they had to "_match_".

River reappeared at dinner with Albert. Mal watched them like a hawk, saying to himself over and over again, _Just the captain in my watchin' over my crew_. Then the image he had almost forgotten, his arm around her, his hand on her face, his lips against hers, popped back into his mind. He pushed it away.

The longest week of Mal's life went by. He didn't have anything to do. Zoe, Kaylee, River, and Simon were all active in planning the wedding, well Simon to a degree. Jayne had become fast friends with Uncle Billy Joe, a hunter and expert marksmen. They went hunting everyday, and when they weren't doing that, they were shooting targets. Mal spent his days helping on the farm or simply watching the girls plan the wedding. He never got tired of watching River smile or laugh.

They awoke after a week to a beautiful day. It was perfect, since it was an outdoor wedding. The sky was crystal clear with just a few bright, puffy white clouds drifting by. The breeze floated through, just like River did. She was in a pale pink dress that hugged her body more than any other dress ever had. Her hair was the way it always was, despite the fact that all of the other girls would have their hair pulled back. She had on little white shoes. While no one was looking, no one other than Mal, she slid them off so she could be barefoot. She spun around on her toes, the dress flying up around her exposing part of her legs. And then…

"Mal!"

He spun around.

"Inara…hi…"

****


	5. The wedding

Inara was also in pale pink, only her dress had a swirly texture. Her hair was up in a tight bun. She was smiling. She was still pretty, but something…the magic…had faded.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good…good…" he discreetly looked behind him at where River had just been. She was gone. _Conjure she's off with __**Albert **__again_, he growled.

"How's she?"

"Who? What?" his neck snapped around so fast, he heard the bones crack.

"Serenity. Why? Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"No one. I was just…I'm distracted. This tux is too gorram tight…" he covered as he tugged on the perfectly tailored suit.

"Oh. Great day for a wedding, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

There was an awkward pause. "Um…how was the trip?" he finally asked.

"Good."

"That's…good."

They smiled faintly.

"I should…best man and all…"

"Right, same."

They went their separate ways. He was hell-bent on finding River. _If that gorram hick has his tongue down her throat I swear that I'll cut it out_, he fumed. He found her sitting in the grass surrounded by children, all of which were Kaylee's family. She had a toddler on her lap and a bunch of other kids between the ages of four and ten sitting around her. She was telling them a story. They were laughing about something. He smiled. She looked so adorable with those kids. He sighed and then went off to find Simon.

The wedding started in the afternoon. He stood beside Simon. He hadn't stopped smiling all day. Jayne was standing behind Mal tugging on the collar of his suit. The music began and Inara was the first to come down the isle with some flowers. She stood on the other side of Preacher Jenkins. She smiled at Mal. He managed a weak smirk in response. Zoe was next, looking like a woman. Jayne was shocked that she _could_ look like that. Then there was River. She only had one flower in her hand. There was a lilac one tucked behind her ear while the others were spread out between the children. She floated down the isle with dancer flare and then took her place. Mal couldn't look away.

Then Kaylee came in a large pink dress, white being invalid so Mal and River knew all too well. She looked incredible. Simon took her hand, smiling wider if possible. He whispered to her, "You look better than amazing." She giggled and then the service began.

It was lovely and moving. Inara was misty-eyed and so was Zoe. River was just smiling, lost in the incredible emotions everyone was feeling. Luckily, her own emotions countered so she was okay. Mal handed them the rings, a few more words, one very long and semi-inappropriate kiss later, then they walked down the isle together as Dr. and Mrs. Tam.

"That was so wonderful!" Inara said to Mal. He was busy watching River float away on the arm of Albert Frye.

"Uh-huh. Excuse me."

He followed them as closely as he could.

"What's up with him?" Inara asked Zoe.

"I have no clue," Zoe sighed.

The reception was crazy. They all ate in the backyard. There was music and dancing and all kinds of stuff. Mal sat at one of the many tables, watching River dance with a six year old boy. He chuckled when the boy tried to put his arms around her waist, but accidentally grabbed her butt. She just giggled and moved his hands. He didn't even notice that Inara sat next to him.

"This is great, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked, his attention still completely on River.

"The reception is great, isn't it?" she asked again, only this time a bit louder.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Great."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Wha…? Yeah, it's fine."

Simon and Kaylee had dominated the dance floor. River gave them some time before she cut in and started dancing with Simon. Everyone laughed, including Kaylee. Mal had a flashback to that night in the woods when she danced. _It's just like breathin' for her_, he mused. Kaylee cut back in and then everyone returned to the dance floor.

"Feel like dancing for old time's sake?" Inara asked.

"Me? No I just…I'm kind of…" he saw Albert walk over to River and hold out his hand. They started dancing. The jealousy returned. He lost all of his judgment and stood up. He didn't even say anything to Inara. She watched him in shock. He stormed over to Albert and River.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?" he asked Albert.

"What? Are you her daddy or somethin'?" he snorted. Mal's blood boiled.

"No kid, I ain't her daddy. Now can I cut in or not?" he growled.

River looked at Albert and then at Mal. Her heart raced. _Please Albert, say yes. _She shouted in her head.

"Bert, I'm just gonna cut in anyway. Might as well be nice 'bout it."

"It's **Al**bert."

"Whatever."

**Al**bert backed off and then walked away. Mal smiled and then took her hand. They started dancing together. He was surprisingly good. Her heart pounded in her ears. This is what she had always dreamed off, _always_. The song slowed down, so they just started moving in slow circles. She rested her cheek against his chest. He tried to hide the smile on his face, but didn't do a very good job.

"Are they…" Inara began.

"Not that I'm aware of," Zoe replied.

"They look so close…and…happy…"

"And…in love," Zoe finished.

Inara got up and sadly left to find some alone time while River and Mal continued dancing.

"Say, little one, how's about we go for a walk?" Mal breathed into her hair. She nodded and then they went for a walk, hand in hand, around the Frye's property.

****


	6. You're a sun

It was sunset. River looked up at the sky to see a moon shining brilliantly against the orange sky.

"It's a full moon," she commented.

"Well, I conjure it is."

"What was that with Albert back there?"

"Just wanted to dance with you."

"You could have waited."

"Didn't feel like it."

"I've seen you watching us."

"Well, just bein' protective of my albatross is all."

"My albatross?"

He stopped abruptly. His face felt hot and his mouth was suddenly dry.

"I…it…I meant…"

She looked at him with those eyes. His mind went blank. She was so incredible, shining like a gem. She had no idea how much she meant to him.

He looked at her with those blue eyes. Her heart stopped. He was so handsome, rare like a jewel. He had no idea how much he meant to her.

If only he could work up the courage to just kiss her…

If only she could just work up the nerve to tell him…

He reached out and put his hand on her face. She felt a jolt of electricity surge through her at his touch. He bent down, his intentions clear. He was going to kiss her. Malcolm Reynolds was going to kiss River Tam. She closed her eyes and so did he. She could feel his breath. _Transitory at best_. Her eyes flew open and she backed up.

"Captain," she began. He stood there sheepishly looking back at the girl that had stolen his heart. "I…we…can't."

"River-"

"No. Transitory," she babbled, now getting upset.

"Transitory?" he asked, recalling that night by the pond.

"The moon and the sun."

_"They can never be"_ she had said. Finally her metaphor made sense.

"Are you saying that we're like the sun and the moon?" Mal asked.

"We are. You're the sun and I'm the moon."

_-Flashback "The sun is cherished, seen, appreciated, loved. It gives life to everything and warmth. It is a symbol of hope. 'In the darkness, you are my light.' Everyone loves the light. The moon, or moons, is not. It lights the sky, but not like the sun. It isn't seen. It doesn't give warmth, only light. Enough light to see, nothing more."-_

"You aren't the moon, darlin'." The softness in his voice surprised them both.

"I am. Jayne calls me 'Moonbrain'."

"Don't make it true. Sweetheart, you can't be a moon."  
"Why not?"

"You said the moon ain't loved."

She felt a lump rising in her throat.

"River…I…I don't get it. I don't get a lot of things. I ain't ever been in the top three percent…top twenty. But I…lately…for a while now…seems somethin's changed. I don't know how you feel, hell how I even feel half of the time, but you have this hold on me or somethin'. I'm always lookin' at you or thinkin' about lookin' at you or thinkin' about you lookin' at me or…lookin' at you lookin' back at me…or just you…what I'm tryin' to get out is that I have these feelings, and I don't know what to do. You're a mite younger and I doubt you've ever looked at me as more than a captain, but I still, even though I shouldn't, find myself wantin' you more than I should. And I appreciate and cherish and see you. You're light and warmth to me and if that don't make you a sun, I don't know what does."

He was so adorably clumsy. She slowly slid her hands under his suspenders and then wrapped her hands around them, pulling him down towards her, their gaze locked. At the last second, they closed their eyes and let their lips meet with a fiery passion they had never known before. They only pulled apart when they needed air.

"I don't have anything as articulate to say as you did, but I want you to know that you have always been my sun."

He smiled. "Who could of thought that we'd be here, admittin' we love each other by comparin' each other to _objects in space_?"

She laughed. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around him too, and leaned against him happily. He kissed the top of her head.

"How's about we go back to that party now?" he asked into her hair.

"Sounds good, Cap-"

"It's _Mal_. Now that we're together 'n all, I think we can be on a first name basis."

She giggled again. "Sure…Mal." He loved the way she said his name. There was no way, now way in Shepherd's Special Hell that this was transitory.

They walked back to the party. River got pulled away by the children. They had taken a liking to her. She had at least seven of them all dancing around her. Mal watched, laughing quietly. Simon walked over to Mal.

"How's married life?" Mal asked.

"Amazing," he beamed.

He followed Mal's gaze to River. "She's so radiant today, isn't she?" Simon asked. Mal smiled wider than Simon had ever seen him smile before.

"Yeah, brighter than the sun…"

****

**The end**


End file.
